


Horizon Bent

by adrift_me



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M, Post-DotO, Purple Prose, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: The Outsider has always longed to step in the sea, but it could never happen. Now a human, his sweetest wishes can come true. Especially with Corvo by his side.





	Horizon Bent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for stopping by to read. Publishing a small poetic purple prose piece to let you know that I am still alive and working on many lovely corvosider things :)
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](http://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

He has never touched the sea.

The Outsider never could. Something so close to his nature, engulfing his ambience that he resided in for millennia, and yet he could never touch it. Waves avoided his feet as he walked and horizon bent away from his fingers. He cursed himself for trying, he cursed the sea for denying him. He prayed to the whales, a god! Prayed! And he begged them to let him near, even as they passed by, his silent companions, his unintended watchers. They heard him, but were helpless.

But now he is free. And with Corvo, guiding him to the water line, he can lift the curse and touch the water waves and let the foam envelope his ankles.

Corvo stands by his side, heavy and serene, his gaze staring longingly at the horizon where the sun dips and paints the wavy line in rich red and orange. The softness of the dying sunlight makes Corvo’s face even darker than it is, his complexion a beautiful bronze. The Outsider stares for a moment, takes in his lover’s face and feasts his eyes on it. And then Corvo’s eyes flick and stare at the Outsider, gaze filling with a different kind of longing.

The Outsider looks away, smiling. He blushes. He has never had a chance to blush, but now his cheeks are often rosy pink, because Corvo knows how to put words in such an order that it would flow and flourish with love and affection.

He shifts his feet and curls his toes. They dig into sand and it’s cold already, a contrast of warm dry sand and cool wet one. It’s so tangible, so real, nothing like what he used to feel while floating in the vast expanse of the Void. He walks forward, leaving deep steps in the sand, they look like scars. He could walk the whole of the beach, it’s long and empty, only thickets and swords of grass are gathered here and there. He touched them, too, their sharp edges and soft flesh of the leaves. Touching makes him feel real.

He doesn’t build up to the sensation, and steps right into water, its level barely enclosing over his bare feet. The Outsider laughs lightly, even the sound of it feeling foreign in his chest, foreign but pleasant. He wiggles his toes some more and then makes another step, blue water gathering about his ankles warmly. He can hear soft footsteps, and then feels his fingers curling with Corvo’s. The man stands next to him, beside him, crowds him, and the Outsider has a mere moment to register the gentle gaze addressed to him before Corvo leans in and kisses him.

Corvo’s lips are what makes him feel most alive. It’s a catalyst to everything else, to a faint tremble in his mind, to a racing heartbeat in his chest. To fingers clawing at Corvo’s fronts, seeking purchase, and his arms wrapped around his waist like a vine, hard and steady. Their kiss is framed with golden light, the last bits of honey colour the sun leaves before falling to sleep. The Outsider drinks it off his lover’s mouth, the sweetest touch of a tongue, a dry hold of lips.

The sea washes their feet together. There is something symbolic about this, once forbidden now allowed engulfing them both. The Outsider feels Corvo step closer a little, feel the sand dip beneath his own feet, and it is all kinds of wonderful when Corvo deepens the kiss. The wind caresses them as they caress each other, and the former deity wishes it does never have to end. It simply doesn’t.

He has never touched the sea, but the sea has never touched him either. And now regrets it.


End file.
